


never stop loving you

by pastelxzavva



Series: BBS Drabbles [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, I'm so sorry, M/M, Memories, Oneshot, Song - Freeform, What have I done oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: I wish that I could do it all againIf I could I'd relive it in a heartbeatI only wish that you would do the sameAnd now that you're goneI try to move onBut I'll never forget about you, no...--AKA the song-shot where Bryce sees Ohm crying his heart out to a girl in an alleyway while waiting for his new girlfriend Jenna. Jenna tears him away and he is left with so...So...So many regrets...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keephergoin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keephergoin/gifts), [Furine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furine/gifts), [fzywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/gifts).



> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-wl-z4Mj3HI
> 
> Listen to this while you read it. I am very sorry for any heart attacks/breaks that occur during reading this song-shot.

_When I look back at when we were together  
I never dreamt that we would be apart_

_ Sobs shook Bryce, the door slamming shut. Ryan had left him, all because some wild fangirl kissed him. Ryan thought he was cheating, and had been so insecure for so long about their relationship that he snapped, looked at Bryce, and said two words that shattered his heart.  _

__"I'm leaving." __

_I wish that I could say that I'm better off without you  
But when you left, you took with you my heart_

_ Bryce was so broken, and just couldn't upload a single video. He was constantly asked and sent worried texts from his other friends, but he didn't want to reply. He was always in or close to tears. Barely ate, couldn't sleep.  _

_And now that you're gone, I'll try to move on  
But I'll forget about you, no_

_ It was only a matter of time before he was rushed to the hospital with malnourishment. _

_ It was also only a matter of time before the angel with the sweetest smile and forever-happy smile lost his smile.  _

__No wonder so many people with depression commit suicide, _he thought one night, laying awake and hugging a pillow. The cuts on his forearms were throbbing fully, but he didn't notice._

_He was too broken._

And now that you're gone, and I'm all alone  
I'll never stop loving you, no

Then Bryce met a girl named Jenna. She put him back together. Fixed him. 

He started playing and recording again, but didn't want to talk about his channel's gap in activity.

When I look back at all the time I wasted  
I wish that I could do it all again

Then, in LA for a con, he heard sobbing in an alleyway while he waited for Jenna to meet up with her. Curious, he permed around the corner and froze, hand flying to his mouth. 

He had never seen Ryan like how he was just then.

If I could, I'd relive it in a heartbeat  
I only wish that you would do the same

Ryan curled up, sobs shaking his body so roughly it hurt. He wanted it to stop, he wanted it to end, all he wanted was death. But, nonetheless, his sister Anna refused to let him go.

"Ryan, p-please look at me... I'm right here..." She begged softly, wiping his tears away gently.

And now that you're gone, I'll try to move on  
But I'll forget about you, no

But Ryan just couldn't stop crying. His heart was breaking, his voice ripping, his soul flat out shattering. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a secure embrace. Anna sighed softly, rocking him in her arms. Out of habit, she started to sing. But the song she sang made Ryan cry harder and Bryce's eyes water with tears.

And now that you're gone, and I'm all alone  
I'll never stop loving you, no

Bryce knew the song perfectly, after all... he was the one to write it. She started singing his _song "Never Stop Loving You", and it broke his heart when he saw the effect it was having on Ryan._

And now that you're gone, I'll try to move on  
But I'll forget about you, no

Ryan was calming down so quickly that Bryce's heart shattered, because he realized that if he himself was there, he would be able to calm down Ryan the fastest, but he dared not intervene.

And now that you're gone, and I'm all alone  
I'll never stop loving you

Ryan hid his face in Anna's neck, struggling to control his breaths. But the instant she started singing he relaxed. She sounded so much like Bryce that he could imagine that it was Bryce holding him and singing, and it calmed him down fairly quick.

And now that you're gone, I'll try to move on  
But I'll forget about you, no

Jenna finally showed up, running and hugging her boyfriend with an excited squeal. Bryce giggled his angelic giggle, unknowingly causing Ryan the freeze and grit his teeth. He glanced regretful into the alleyway, making eye contact with Anna and mouthing two words. 

"I'm sorry." __

_And now that you're gone, and I'm all alone  
I'll never stop loving you, no_

_ Jenna dragged Bryce away while his heart screamed in protest because he reliaxed now how foolish he was for pushing Ryan, no, Ohm away.  _

_ He didn't deserve to call his ex-boyfriend by his real name.  _

_ Not anymore, at least.  _

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. 
> 
> Feedback? :)


End file.
